


Hello

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, first day of work, sterekmeetcute, sterekweekk2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: “Uh…” He stuttered. “I’m Stiles.” He said stupidly. “No. Um, I’m Dylan. I’m Dylan O’Brien. I play Stiles.”





	Hello

Everything felt new. Everything _was_ new. But he wasn’t going to worry about it or freak out, because it was all great. He had a script in his hand and a role to play and even though he’d only just met Crystal, she seemed nice. They’d spent two seconds being awkward with each other before she’d punched him in the arm and said:

“You’re not supposed to have muscle.”

Which had pretty much been an invitation to treat her like his dude.

So here they were, a couple hours into meeting for the first group reading, and he was already okay. He had a friend and the producers were great. He just had to meet the other actors and be cool with them.

“How many have you met?” He asked Crystal, looking at her skeptically as she laughed at him.

“I’ve met all of them. Well…” She said with a frown. “I haven’t met the guy who plays your dad but I hear he’s cool.”

He frowned too. He was going to be having scenes with his dad. It would have been nice to have some Intel before he met the guy.

“Stop freaking out.” She teased.

“I’m not freaking out.”

“Have you met the wolf?” She asked.

“You mean Scott?” He asked.

“No, the other one.” She wagged her eyebrows at him. “Totally your type.”

“Yeah, you don’t know me that well.” He said, shaking his head.

“My gaydar works just fine.” She took a generous sip from her bottled water. “He’s about your height and he’s properly buff. We met yesterday at the producer’s house and everyone was asking about you.” She said. “ _The new guy_. We heard such good things.”

“I’m not that great.” He said, looking down at his script with a blush rising in his cheeks.

“Speak of the devil.” She said, bouncing to her feet. “Hey, TYLER! OVER HERE!” She called, shocking Dylan for a second.

Lifting his head, he watched the other actor stroll down to meet them as if in slow motion. Unable to do anything but stare, Dylan sat, taking in the stunning creature approaching him with the most gorgeous green eyes Dylan ever seen and a charming smile aimed in his direction.

“Uh…” He stuttered. “I’m Stiles.” He said stupidly. “No. Um, I’m Dylan. I’m Dylan O’Brien. I play Stiles.”

The smile broke into a gentle laugh as he offered his hand to Dylan.

“I’m Tyler.” The guy said taking Dylan’s slow-moving, stunned hand in his with a soft squeeze as Dylan tried to get to his feet, ignoring Crystal’s snickering behind Tyler’s back. “I’ll be playing Derek.”

“I know.” Dylan said, cringing on the inside as he felt like a silly fan boy.

Of course Dylan knew who Tyler Hoechlin was. He’d seen his movies. But honestly, no camera lens had ever done the older man justice.

“We’re about to start.” Jeff said, walking passed the actors as more cast members began to arrive.

When Stiles nodded, he tried not to think of the fact that Tyler was still holding his hand… and still smiling at him.

“We should hang out.” Tyler said. “When we’re not working, I mean.”

“Yes. Yes, I agree. We should. Of course.” _Too much_ , he said to himself, but Tyler was laughing and looking at him a sif he was the cutest thing so Dylan figured he must have said something right. “Anytime.”

Finally letting go of his hand, Tyler offered him a mock salute and followed Jeff off, leaving Dylan with his script and his thoughts.

“You’re welcome.” Crystal said, pulling him to his feet.

“I’m going to hate working with you, aren’t I?”

She snorted, not bothering to answer. Maybe she didn’t have to. She knew she was right. Tyler Hoechlin? The guy who was about to take on the role of Derek Hale? Was definitely Dylan’s type.


End file.
